Crossed My Mind
by Bandbabe
Summary: Fiona chats with Holly J about where she and Adam are headed. Drabble/One-shot. Fiona/Holly J friendship; Fiona/Adam pairing.


"Crossed My Mind"

Summary: Fiona chats with Holly J about where she and Adam are headed. One-shot. (Fiona/Holly J friendship; Fiona/Adam pairing)

Author's Note: This one-shot is a ties into the fic "Morning After". I got to thinking about what led up to Fiona and Adam's decision to take things farther. This drabble is about Fiona's thoughts on the matter.

Rating: T

Category: Okay, so technically this should be marked Fiona C & Holly J, but it's about Adam too. I dunno, maybe I'll change it later...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

They had been at the mall all morning. It was Fiona's favorite way to spend a Saturday. Holly J had survived from a week of tough exams and endless council meetings. She was excited to finally spend time with her best friend. No boyfriends. No interruptions. Just swiping plastic and sipping lattes.

"Let's go in here! I need some new bras," Fiona declared. Her friend smirked at her.

"Really? I wonder why," she laughed hinting at Adam as they entered Victoria's Secret.

Fiona gave her a look but her amusement shined through. "You really should update your undergarments regularly," she lectured. "I'm surprised you don't…"

"I do," Holly J replied defensively. She scoffed when she realized her friend was teasing her. "You know, it's getting harder to tell when you're sarcastic."

"Not my fault you so easily take the bait," Fiona retorted.

They split up as they browsed. Holly J found two items she wanted and then decided to look for her friend. She found Fiona in the lingerie section.

"Holly J, what do you think of this?" she said beckoning her friend to join her.

"Looks like that deserves an audience… You guys haven't already?" Holly J trailed off.

Fiona shook her head. "No, not yet. But 'be prepared' is my motto," she grinned as she took a closer look at the fabric.

Holly J chuckled, "Sure, if you're preparing to give him a heart attack!" The piece of lingerie her friend was eyeing was pretty racy. "Are you sure you're both ready for this? I mean, you guys have only been dating for a few months."

"I don't know. I'm not planning to right now. I'm thinking we should talk about it before it happens, you know?" Fiona chewed her lip.

"That conversation won't be awkward at all," Holly J joked. She knew her friend planned outfits seasons in advance, so she didn't think Fiona was planning anything with Adam right away. But it was on her mind. That much was clear.

Fiona shrugged as she read the label. "Maybe I should wait until I have a clearer idea of what I want."

For a moment Holly J wasn't sure if she was talking about purchasing lingerie or advancing things with Adam. "I think if you're thinking about it than you should definitely be able to talk about it. You and Adam should be on the same page about this. Has he ever mentioned anything?"

"No. I think most of the time he's just happy to have a girlfriend," Fiona said in jest. "Being together is enough. He's been pretty good with restraint. He doesn't push for things to go farther than I'm ready for." Adam was very respectful of her boundaries, almost to a fault. He followed her lead with introducing new steps. But, once new ground was reached his bold streak flared.

For the first two weeks they dated he was very conscientious about the placement of his hands when they made out. After she made it clear she didn't mind his hands wandering, they were everywhere! His caress and touches lit her on fire, and that was when they were restricted to above the waist. Her imagination had been running wild about what it would be like if they went further. Though they had yet to discuss it she knew he did too. One look into his eyes and she could see the passion he had for her. He worked hard to control it, that much she could tell. After intense make out sessions he often closed his eyes and breathed in deep ragged breathes as he attempted to center himself. It took a lot of restraint for her not kiss him senseless when he was in that state. Seeing her affect on him was _hot_.

"Sounds nice… and boring," Holly J teased, oblivious to Fiona's inner monologue.

Fiona smirked. '_If she only knew_,' she thought.

"So what's prompting this? Your inner Mrs. Robinson?" Holly J joked.

Fiona laughed. "No. We've had some _intense_ make out sessions," she began. Holly J smiled and raised her eyebrows. "It's getting hard and harder to pull back, you know? I doubt he wouldn't bring it up first but we both feel it."

Holly J nodded, "I know what that's like."

Fiona returned her attention back to the garment in her hands. "I'm not going to wear this the first time, but it's good to have something for down the road," she said with a wicked grin.

"Well, that will definitely get his blood pumping," Holly J noted.

.

-FIN-

* * *

A/N: If you haven't read "Morning After", go read it now! Lol. Most of my FiAdam fics tie into the same story-verse :D


End file.
